


A New Beginning

by Ohsasy



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsasy/pseuds/Ohsasy
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke Slept together before the war with the grounders and Clarke didn't realize she's pregnant after she left camp Jaha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, this is all trash in my head. Pardon my bad English as it's not my first language.

Clarke left camp Jaha after she saving the 68 from Mt weather. She walk to the dropship and stay there for three days leaving flowers in the grave of her best friends Wells. 

" I can't believe it comes to this Wells. I miss you everyday and I don't think things could have gotten this bad with you around"

Clarke like to think things could have been different if Wells was still alive. She believe they could have been able to make peace with Anya without resulting to war, well maybe not because the grounders were hell bent on killing them off immediately they landed. 

The guilt of the innocent children of mt weatther who died so her people could live keep eating at her, she couldn't get maya of her mind. If anything else, she deserve to be buried. So Clarke set off to Mt weather getting tired as she went.

She notice she's has been more tired than usual but she thought is because of the stress and guilt weighing her down. 

She got to the mountain after two days trek where she slept more than usual on the way. She was too tired to do anything else except to fall asleep on the first bed she saw with a rotting corpse a few feet away.

Clarke dream of her father and Wells telling her not to give up and looking at her with so much pride she woke up with a start. 

She doesn't know if it was morning or noon, all she knew is that she's straving. She search all over till she come across their kitchen and eat as much as she like. 

After eating she takes on the tasking job of loading the corspes in a kart she found and loading them outside. She set a prey and burned the bodies till they were ashes.

It takes her 10 days to burned all the bodies and buried only Maya. By the she was through she was puking up bile with tears streaming down her face. Clarke Slept on bathroom that day and cried herself to sleep.

She explore outside my weather the next day.the back of the mountains were so large it look like the entire acres of camp Jaha. It was fence all over with crops and fruits growing in a sessions. The mountain men were blessed, if only they weren't a blood sucking assholes. 

It was a month later she learnt she was pregnant when she decided to take a bath and get rid of the rag she was wearing. She can't even remember the last time she was fully naked to take a bath and not just cleaning her face and arms to get rid of blood and dirt these days. She was surprise to see the roundness of her stomach considering she hasn't eaten that morning. 

All she keeps screaming is "I'm pregnant to the empty mountain.

Her first though and fear was for her child. 

" what kind of life will a child have in this cruel world" where death, war, starvation and betrayal is all she known since landing on earth.

She think of going back to camp Jaha, for Bellamy so they share this joy and pain together.

"I'm not ready yet" she thought.

Clarke make a resolution then and there to protect her baby from the evil of earth, to love and cherish him like she did his father even though she left him to deal their people alone. 

"I will go back when my baby is born not as a guilt ridden teenager but as a woman who have accept the sacrifices she made to make sure her people her safe, as a person who's no longer a naive little child who long peace when everyone want them dead...she will never be weak again"

This is a new start, a new beginning for her and for Bellamy even though he doesn't know it yet. Clarke took her time to take a bath..she's so lucky the plumbing is still working but the electricity is a different story. 

"I can imagine living here Bellamy" she spoke to the empty bathroom.

After learning she has another person growing inside of her, Clarke begin to learn how to make bow and arrows. After so many trials and error on unsuspecting animals she got the hang of it. She saw a sword in Dante Wallace room and start teaching herself sword fight and tree climbing. She didn't let the pregnancy stop her but learn to be careful. Sometime she wander into the forest to practice her sword on tree and animals. She learn to fight using her imagining and remembering old movies she and Wells used to watch on the ark and how they'd practice the fighting later with each of them holding pencils as their sword.

She learned to make coat with the animals she killed, thanks God Mt weather have instructional manual for everything. She read, she learn, eat and take good care of herself.

She knew, she'd be around six month pregnant because she been living in the mountain for four months according to the days she mark in her sketch book she took from the dropship. 

"It time to leave" she went to the medical unit to park any drugs she knew and bandages in a med kit. Her weapons and three guns carefully hidden around her body and extra bullet.

Clarke knew she's not the same girl that came here months ago. She's different now.

A week Durning here journey to the ocean she encounter a group of five grounders. She didn't waste anytime before shooting three in the head and taking the other two head of with her sword. 

"Kill or be killed" was her mantra. 

She knew they were shikru.. Lexa people. After lexa betrayals, she doesn't trust anyone of them except maybe Lincoln. The time for trying to beg and be diplomatic his over. These people want them dead from the very beginning and her naive days are over not when it not about her anymore.

She arrive at the ocean after two weeks journey. She stood at the shore, take off her boot and wander into her ocean. She brought out the camera she saw at Mt weather and snap a few photos.

After playing at splashing water at the ocean, she sat at the beach and begins to draw. She doesn't know how long she sat there and draw till a young boy about 14 came and sat with her.

"How you from the sky?"

Excuse me? Clarke was surprised, he's the first person that has spoken to her in months. She didn't give time to the only people she came across to speak before killing them. 

" I said how you from the sky? "

"Yes. I'm Clarke" what your name?

"Wait you're klark of the sky people. Wanheda"

"Yes, I'm Clarke"

The little boy jump up and start shouting in a language she didn't understand. Screaming wanheda. People that she didn't notice before because she was so in love with ocean gather around her screaming wanheda.

Clarke didn't know if she should bring out her gun and starting shooting anyone that came close while she tried to escape. She told a deep breath and not her anxiety in being in the middle of the crowd get to her. 

"Lincoln said they are nice". She repeat to herself.

The boy who hasn't given her his name yet is still holding her hand and none of them shows any sign of aggression. Infact they were all happy and a few were even bowing to her.

"Klark of the sky people" a lady who introduced herself as Luna came to her 

"We the ocean clan celebrate you today for the defeat of the mountain men. Whatever you need as long as you are here will be provided for you"

Thank you. Clarke said shock.

The little boy who she later learned his name is Lucas lead her to small bonfire were people gathered. Food were serve to her and she finally relaxed. She was dozing off when Luna who she learned is the heda of the ocean clan lead her to her house with her son Lucas following them.  
She was too tired to down anything else but sleep as soon as her head hit the bed of furs.

The month following her arrival at the ocean was a busy one. Winter was upon them and there so many sick that Clarke as to go into her doctor mood and start treating people. After a week of being obsessed with snow shes definitely over it and want it to end. 

She begins to teach a few of the villagers medicines Especially their healer juana. All the drugs she took from Mt weather were used and she resort to plant again. There was a book she took from the mountain containing so many plant and their uses. She'd leave with Juana, Lucas and Idiaga the three people that's learning from her into the forest to help her identify the plant after she show them the pictures. 

Since she arrive at the ocean, she has delievered ten babies successfully. Juana told her it was a first for so many mother and their babies to make it. 

She has learned how to make wool to knit. How to weave basket, a better coat. The ocean clan are more civilized than shikru. Their warrior are fierce and deadly. She learned to be better with sword and arrow from, How to move in the forest silent and deadly and blend with your environment. 

She was so big these she can barely see her feet. So she sat down most days and knit baby clothes, socks for the baby. She knit matching hat for Bellamy and the baby in blue color. She made a long winter coat in pure black for Bellamy as I'm sorry gift because no matter what she knew he'd be angry he missed the pregnancy and birth of the baby.

Sometimes she find it funny she hardly thought of the rest of her friends except Bellamy. Not that she didn't miss them, but Bellamy take the center stage. She knew she loves him and he loves her a long time ago but war and death prevent her from acting on her feelings. If he's still single by the time go back, she won't waste a minute any longer. She remembered the day they had sex after dax tried to kill them and how they promise each other not to act on their feelings till their people is safe.

"What a stupid and silly promise to make" it hurt loving him from afar knowing they should have grab happiness wherever they found it. They should have learned to put themselves first and still protect their people. There are so many things and people Clarke is angry about. They ways the delinquents never appreciate or thank them for everything they had done but condemned them for every little mistakes. She's just a delinquents as they were but some how they seem to forgot. Only a few of them she respected and everyone will know what she think when she returns. 

Clarke took a deep breath...there is no need to be angry when those she's angry with are not here. 

Three months after she arrive at the ocean Clarke gave birth to her son. The birth was painfully and slow but she and her baby survived. There were time durning the labor she curse Bellamy name and wish he was there so she could shoot him. Juana delievered the baby and follow all the instruction Clarke told her to. 

Clarke was so relieved and happy when she heard her son cry for the first time. His dark hair and freckles body was the prove that he is his father's son. She never dream of becoming a mother nor she think she knew what she will do most times. Holding her child in her arms she know she will handle with sheer determination and fiercely like she ever did anything before in her life. She a mother now and she's putting her child first...no one else matters. 

Different people flood in to bring her to see her child with different gifts. All Clarke was thinking before she fell asleep as Luna take the baby from her is how she going to carry everything back to camp Jaha with a baby.

She her named child Ocean Augustus Blake as an honor to the ocean clan for being so kind and giving to a total stranger. Everyone break into applause when she announce her baby name the next day. There were dancing, drinking and eating as grounders join her to celebrate. It was the most perfect day in her life so far. The only pain she felt is Bellamy absence. She taught Lucas how to operate her camera as he snap dozens of picture of everyone. 

Clarke strap ocean to her chest as Luna slice her palm open as they both sign peace treaty with their blood between the sky people and the ocean clan.

Three months after the birth of Ocean she left the ocean clan with a tearful goodbye and promise to visit them with her people in the future. Some of the guards walk her close to the mountain before she told them to back. She could handle herself and protect her baby. After they left, Clarke walk the rest of the to Mt weather deciding to spend the night there and drop some of her belongings before heading to camp Jaha and face everyone.


	2. Going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meet his son, Clarke and the others were able to let some things off their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people read these let alone, left kudos. Thank y'all. It's still trash in head and all mistakes are mine!

Its almost a years since Clarke walk away from from Camp Jaha. Many assume she's dead because there have been no sighting of her not even by the grounders who knew the ground better than the sky people.

Bellamy still have hope, if there anyone that can survive alone it's Clarke. She can treat herself when injured, she can handled a gun to defend herself. No, he bellieve she's alive, he has to because he doesn't want to think about a world without her. 

Bellamy put on his clothes and boots...No need to be late for their hunting trip and give Kane the excause to electro lash him considering they still treat them as criminals. He walk outside and a few of the arkers who are already awake glared at him as he walk to the mess hall for breakfast of dried beef jerky. 

" Hey man" Miller greet as he place his plate on the table.

Hey, how is Monty doing?

"Good. His back is healing nicely. We can't continue like this bellamy, this people treat us like slaves... We need to get the rest of us and leave".

"Go where exactly.... You and i know, Lexa only agree to the peace treaty she betrayed us for, is that we stay here with the arkers where they can monitor us. immediately words get out that we are no longer part of this camp, we are dead. Let not forget, we have no access to guns to even defended ourselves against them"

Miller took a deep breath at stare at his plate. "Sorry man, I wish there is something we can do, other than being stuck here"

"What are you two talking about?" Octavia ask as she, Lincoln and Raven join them at the table.

"I'm just reminding Miller that we are stuck here O".

Octavia and lincon share a look before eating.

" look, it not so bad as long as we follow the rules so no one could be punish or put in the cell" Raven said and shove a piece of meat into her mouth. 

"Maybe things are perfect for you Raven but the rest of us are suffering" Octavia snap at her

Lincoln place a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence . "I'm just saying, stay by the rules and no one will get in trouble"

"So Monty getting lashed by electrical shock all because he brew moonshine is a crime...this people are treating us like crimals Raven, wee do the hunting, the laundry and the janitors work around here. Abby and Kane won't listen to us, considering we survived on our own before they got here. The stupid treaty with the grounders yeilds no result, they didn't help us prepare for the winter nor do they help us with grains or seed to plant with. All we get is twenty fur blankets for over 400 people while they took our guns and walkie talkies that you made."

"We lost 15 people to the cold three of them were one of us" Miller supplied helpfully. 

"I get it okay, things are not perfect for me not like you all think, all I do these days is hand Sinclair tools as he worked with Wick....I'm just an errand crippled help now"

"Maybe Abby is punishing us for Clarke leaving" Octavia mention the dread name. 

"Miller let go" Bellamy stood up and left with Miller.

Octivia watch as her brother walk away with a hard glare on her face. To her Clarke is dead. No one has seen her for over ten months...but her stupid brother still search for her every time he goes hunting hoping no one know and give him grief about it. Even Clarke mother has move on and distributed Clarke belongings among the arkers when Kane move in with her. Though she thinks Clarke might be dead but she still hasn't forgiven her for dropping the bomb in TonDC and killing Lincoln's people and sending her brother into my weather. 

Sometimes she hate herself for still holding a grudge over a 'dead' Clarke. She was happy when Bellamy started dating Gina hoping he finally moving on from all the pain and death of Mt weather....the relationship ended before its two months mark. She remembered over hearing Bellamy breaking up with Gina because he didn't want commitment. 

She liked Gina... She's sweet. A bit naive but sweet. It was when she caught Bellamy crying in his tent after Abby gave away Clarke belongings that she realized he was in love with her and became sympathetic toward ending his relation.

 

Clarke stared into camp Jaha through a 100yrs old binocular she found in a bunker. Ocean is sleeping soundly on a hammock she made tied between two trees. She's sit on a tree brance hidden from view as she watch the going and coming her people. 

Yesterday, she watch as one of the delinquents was wipped. From what she seen so far, the council has gone back to treating them like criminals. "Why are they still here?" She ask no herself.

She's been coming to monitored the camp since she gone back to the mountain a week ago. There no way she walking back into camp without knowing what's working into...she has a child now, no need for carelessness. She has learned the guards rotation and was surprised not to see any of the 100 as guards. 

The arkers are lazy and stupid...even their wall was well protected than this at the dropship that's how she know Bellamy is not in charge of it. 

"Did Kane really think they're still on the ark where all they have are petty thiefs and not war mongering neighbours?" With a head shake! Clarke jump down, pick up Ocean and strap him on as she headed back to Mt weather. She will be seeing everyone tomorrow evening because that's when the two idiot arkers who spend more time making out than guarding the wall will be taking turn again She going to sneak in when as soon as they forgot to lock the gate. 

It's going to be a surprise visit..there is no reason to draw attention to herself if she can avoid it. She look at the tattoos covering her wrist to her fingers and smile as she read the word hidden among sunlight and trees. 

'who we are and we will need to be to survived are two different thing' That's the day she and bellamy call a truce and share their secret, pain and lust with each other.  
Those words stay with her ever since. She has three other different tattoos, it's not her fault idiago loves drawing on fair skin. Yes! She has accepted who she is now because that what she needed to be to survived. She can kill with no second thought, remorse or guilt. Life on the ground is survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed.

 

Bellamy joins the his people in their secret hide out at some abandoned part of the ark where the delinquents gathered nightly to escape the arkers and lament their frustration and anger at the universe.

There is no alcohol tonight as Monty has been banned from making moonshine though Jasper still find a way to get drunk. Where he get the alcohol is a mystery.

Monroe and Harper seems to be in a heated conversation. "I'm telling you Harper I'm speaking with Kane tomorrow, I ought to be on the gaurds not doing laundry"

"Kane will use it as a excuse to lock you up saying you disobey an order." 

Bellamy was tired of everything. Today makes it 45 wks since Clarke left. Yes he's been counting. He hope where ever she is that she okay and taking care of herself. He wrapped his jacket around himself as it's still cold even though the worst of the winter is over. 

Everyone is here, Octavia is cuddling with lincoln, same with Miller and Monty. Raven is sitting by Wick and the others he still didn't know their names.

Jasper staggered in drunk as usual.. " hey, I'm the guy who they killed his girlfriend... everyone remember me?" He shout.  
People just stared at ignore him and go back to their conversation.

"Monty has his boyfriend while he help Bellamy and Clarke kill mine and murder people" he laughed .

"Shut your trap Jasper" 

"Or what grounder pounder?, are you going tell spear me with your arrow, oh wait, you're going to unleash your grounder on me or maybe your Almighty brother? " He point at Octavia.

Everyone erupt into Chao as Lincoln hold Octavia, Miller and Wick holding Bellamy.

"You're a disgrace Jasper.Harper screamed. They save our lives you bastard"

"Come on jasper" Wick said as he tried to lead Jasper away from the group. Jasper shoot him off as fall on his ass laughing.

"Leave me alone and go sniff Raven underwear, be careful though she still mourning over Finn" ahahahah

Raven jump up and headed for Jasper but Monroe held her back. " don't ever mentioned his name ever again Jasper or I will kill you myself since you're do miserable"

"You're miserable too Raven...Clarke fuck Finn and killed him that's how evil she is. She decided who live or die with mister perfect over there" he point at Bellamy.

Miller was still holding Bellamy back. The rest of the delinquents watch on with wide eye. Jasper has never be this bad before.

"She killed Finn like she killed Maya, then poof she ran away like a coward...did you feel powerful when she ask you to help kill those people monty? Awww poor pathetic Monty finally getting attention from the princess he spat"

"Monty is a better man than you are, you pathetic waste of space". Miller glared at Jasper.

" Was it worth it Monty?" he shout. " was it worth killing my girlfriend because the princess ask you to? I hope she is dead wherever she is" 

Everyone was dead silent. Bellamy put his head his his hand as he tried to control his anger. "He's drunk, he's drunk" he chant.

"We all know she's dead even though no one will say it since our rebel King will loss his shit... Karma is a bitch" 

 

Raven shake her head as she fume silently....she kept her eyes on her bellamy. Even though Jasper is been an idiot, she knew he just confirm what everyone including herself was thinking.

Harper when to sit by Bellamy as they whisper together  
" she's not dead Bellamy...Clarke is too smart and surborn for her to die without anyone knowing or finding her body...she will come home when she's ready".

"I know Harper.. Sometime it hard. I miss her" 

"Me too"

" Why is no one answering me.. Was it worth it? She killed all those people, my girlfriend and Finn.

"It was worth it" Clarke said as she step out of the shadow. 

There were gasped all around the surrounding. Everyone stared into shock at seeing Clarke. She was wearing a black fur cloak as a cape with the hood on, a brown pant and black combat boots, a choker necklace that appear to be made of cowries and claws around her neck, pieces of cowries dangles from her left ear as earring. The earring fall pass her colar bone. A bow and quiver slung over one shoulder, a rifle on the other. her blonde hair in cornrows decorated with the same cowries and a baby straps on her chest in what appear to be made of animal skin. She's not a grounder neither is she the same Clarke that left months ago. 

For a moment no one say anything.. "Clarke?" Monty whispered. She break into a small smile as she Pat her baby bottom.

"Hey" she say casually.. "Anyone miss me?" She says she lift her hood. Monty rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug. Miller just laugh and for first time in months, Bellamy is smiling stupidly, looking relaxed. 

Raven demand a hug too mindful of the baby with a questioning glance. Clarke pats her back awkwardly. Harper has no qualms squeezing her in a tight embrace. 

Wick hold his hand out for a hand shake ( for a moment Clarke was about to grab his fore hand as that is how the ocean greet each other) she accepted the hand shake and he's surprised by her firm shake. He smiled, even though he didn't know her, he heard enough stories to admire her.

Wick and Raven draw back and Lincoln step forward with Octavia at his side to give her a pat on the shoulder and grace her one of his rare smile reserved for Octavia. "Glad to have you back Clarke" he said. Octavia eyes was firmly on the baby. "Clarke" she greet. 

"Octavia" she answered. The two women subbornly stare at each other before Lincoln pull her away.

Bellamy tilts his head "about time, princess" he says as he pull her into a one arm hug. Clarke laughed (a glorious sound that one one has ever heard from her before) "Forgive me, I suppose"

They grins at each other, completely in sync. Then everyone slowly look at the very obvious sleeping child she carrying.

"Oh! Right. Everyone, meet Ocean" she untie the knot of of the strap, lift Ocean up and face Bellamy. "Our son"

There were gasped among her friends. Clarke-" he starts, voice choked. " I... I...have .....a son. Why"

"I know" Clarke smiled softly as she placed Ocean in Bellamy hands. " I found out a month after I left here and I wasn't ready to come back after everything that happened" 

Bellamy cradle his son to his chest with tears streaming down his face. The group surround him to take a look at the sleep child. 

"I understand, princess" he laughed "I'm glad you're both healthy and safe". " thank you" Clarke glow with pride.

"Wait, I'm an aunt, How?" Octavia says as she admire her nephew. "Yes O, another Blake"

Everyone laughed and Ocean let out a loud a cry.

Bellamy stared at the blue eyes of his son, his freckles face and dark hair. He lift him on shoulder as he hum silently to the baby. Clarke watch with joy as Bellamy coo to their son like he's been doing this from the beginning. She knew he's be a natural but seeing the two of the together brought tears to her eyes. 

"So you and Bellamy" Raven probe. Clarke just hum and sent her a smile.

Ocean settle down to sleep as Bellamy coo sofly. He pull down his little beenie to cover his head properly. 

They all settle back down. Clarke sat shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy as they both stare at their son.

" how do you do it alone?" He says. " I had help, I didn't do it alone"

"Help from where, no one has seen you in months. I search for you know.. you know. ( Bellamy remember the many time he search for her in the guise of hunting. There was a time he didn't return for 5 days) people thought you were dead but I knew you were alive out there"

Jasper watch everything that has been happening with a hard glare. He torn on whether to join his friends has they circle around Clarke like she didn't ruin his life or remind them that she's a murderer. How can she be happen? How can everyone ignore his pain like it didn't matter.

"Woohoo our princess is back.. Let forget she's a murderer". He snarled

Clarke was about to explain to Bellamy when Jasper interrupt her.

" Excuse me" she says. The place fall silent again.

"You heard me Clarke, she walz in here with a baby like that we make us forget what you have done. You killed Finn, Maya and all those innocent people when you decided to place God then act like nothing happened.

Clarke jump from her sit and smack Jasper hard across the face. " you don't know what you're talking about Jasper. Nothing"

He laughed without humor as he hold his face. " really, I know you committed mass murdered. I also know you murdered the guy who you fuck in cold blood"

"Really" she ask with a raise brow. 

Everyone watch in muted silent. Raven and Octavia she a look. They both this has to happen after all they have the issue with Clarke too. 

Lincoln place a hand on Bellamy shoulder and shoot his head to stop him from pulling Clarke back. The rest of the delinquents watch uncomfortablly.

"Now you nothing to say, you know I'm right"

"Oh Jasper! I have a lot to say. I have months to think of what to say to everyone" she shout.

"I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be a leader nor do I wanted to kill all those people to save your ungrateful ass" she spread her hand around the gathering.

"I have to peace with what I have done to make such each and everyone one of you is alive today and like I told you before it was worth it"

"You disqust me" he spat.

"It's not okay for you for to blame me, Bellamy and Monty for mt weather without accepting your own blame. I heard you ranting and raving before I show myself"

"Accept my blame, for what. I didn't kill anybody"

"For your stupidity Jasper, for being blinded by chocolate cake and a pretty smile. Remember what you said, when i told you all of my suspicion in there. 'Do not look for enemy where there are friends Clarke' You were the loudest in calling me crazy and to just enjoy the warm bed and food"

Jasper and the rest of the delinquents that were captured bow their head in shame because they remember Clarke telling them something is not right.

She told a deep breath as she continued " if you had listen, we all could have work together and find away to escape like I did alone, Maya and her people could still be alive in there. But no you didn't. You ignore all my warnings" 

"Clarke I'm sorry" Harper whispered.

" I came back and found out Finn murdered 18 innocent people all in my name. He said 'did it for you' like that make it all right"

"And you Raven, I know you are still mad at me for killing him. Raven glared angrily. But what did you expect me to do"? Clarke spat.

" I expect you to save him" she say as she wobble closer to Clarke. Wick held her back.

"With a stupid knief in the presence of over 300 grounders waiting for one mistake to kill us all? If i had killed Lexa like you ask, everyone could be dead, if I tried to escape with Finn everyone could be dead. I went with the best option and that is to grant him a mercifully death before 18 grounders torture him till he beg for death"

"You bitch! You killed him knowing he loved you" she struggle in Wick arms.. 

"Yes I killed him and he thanks me for it. He last word to me was 'thanks princess' because he his fate. There is nothing anyone could have done.  
If I'm ever in the same situation as Finn was and any of you had the opportunity to save me, I expect the person to take the shot."

Everyone gasped at her including Raven who slumped in Wick hands, all the fight and anger leaving her as she finally understand why Clarke did what she did because she's want that too.

Bellamy nods his head knowing he'd want the same.

"Octavia don't you have something to say to me. It better we all get it out of the way so we can move forward"

Octavia was surprised at Clarke calling her name as people stare at her to hear have she had to say.

"You knew what you did Clarke" she sigh! 

"Yes I know, allowing the missle to drop in TonDC with warning anybody body, almost getting you killed and also for sending your brother into mt weather." 

Clarke too sigh! Because she was so tired. She hasn't being back for an hour and already regret coming back but then she lift her head and stared at Bellamy playing with their son who has woken up and remind herself coming back was worth it. 

"Octavia if Lincoln had been in Mt weather secretly, knowing he'd be found out and killed if you tell people about the oncoming missle and I was among the people in TonDC. Would you have warned me?" She ask her.

Octavia gasped! She open and closed her mouth no word came out. The other including Lincoln look at her waiting for her answer.

"Its..it..not the same" she finally choke out.

"How is it not the same" Clarke raised a brow. Octavia was speechless and embarrassed!

"I could have warned you and you and Bellamy are not like Lincoln and I"

"Okay! let see, If I had warned you, you could have told Lincoln and there is no way Lincoln is going to let his people to die without trying to evacuate everybody thereby tipping the Mt men off that there is an inside man causing them to locate Bellamy and killing him. What could you have done Octavia?" Clarke says angrily.

"It's so easy for you all to blame me for my mistakes acting like you'd do better in my shoes."

She turn to Jasper who still stand behind her and poke him in the chest... He seem surprise to be addressed 

"Hmm" he ask 

"Why don't don't you ask Harper and Raven how its feels to be drained.. ( both girl look up and shuddered) maybe you'd be singing a different tone if it was your mother on the table being drain of her bone marrow why you beg and plead with cage to choose differently. Maybe you could have pull the lever too or maybe you could have allowed the rest of your people to die so you and Maya could live happily after".

" I loved her" he choke out 

"I know and I'm sorry she's dead. She was the first person to be truly nice to us since we landed on earth. No matter how i think of it, we couldn't have save her without her people cooperation. We don't have the medical equipment to perform the surgery if she had left with us, her people already saw her as a traitor. Do not let her death be in vain by being a douche. Monty is not pathetic or murderer....Bellamy and I may pull the lever but it was Monty brilliance that save us all." 

She turn away from him to face the others.

"I'm not perfect, I made mistakes but I have learned to live with them. I'm not asking any of you for forgiveness, I have forgiven myself."

She walk to Octavia and give her a hug. Raven join the two as the three friends hugs and cried together. They murmur I'm sorry to each other.

Jasper walk to where Monty is sitting down with Miller, bellamy, and sat down them. He didn't say anything but the others see it as progress. Everyone were all deep in thought.

Wick can finally see why the delinquents spoke highly of clarke. He watch as the three girls were join by two others as they chat at laugh excitedly. He has never seen Raven look so free and happy. He looks at the gathering as everyone has a smile on the face. He can tell its a new beginning for them.

Lincoln catch Octavia eyes and smiled. He knew she miss Clarke even though she held on to her anger for so long..he's glad they have this talk.

Monty as never been happier, Clarke is back, Jasper is sitting close to him with no anger or hatred. He's completely giddy as he bump his shoulder with Miller. The lovers share a quick kiss.

The rest of the 100 let's out a deep breath. Their leaders is finally complete. They can help but pray she save them again.

Bellamy is the happiest of all as he coo and nuzzled Ocean cheek. He has so many questions for Clark, he can't help staring at his son though, so the questions would have to wait.

They all agreed to meet again the next day and bide each other goodnight. Bellamy lead Clarke into his tent discreetly so as not alert her mother.

 

Bellamy woke up the the cry of a baby.. He lift him up and place him on his chest. " let not wake mommy" he whisper. Ocean babble and grip his hair with his chubby little fingers. "Okay, that hurt O" he said as he tried to wriggled his finger from his hair. "Do you want to hear a story?" The baby continue to babbles.. "Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom up above the sky. The peop... His words were cut off by Ocean shrill cry. " i guess you don't like the story then" the say as he stood up with Ocean. 

Clarke giggles as she watch the two with amusement. "I don't think the story is his problem Bellamy..can't you smell that. I think it's his diaper" Clarke got up to rummages in her backpack for a piece of towels she cut to make diapers. 

"Oh! I see why little man is so upset" Bellamy laughed.  
He laid Ocean on a table in scavenge in his tent and took off his clothes

"Do you have water in here? I only have the boiled one Ocean drinks here" Clarke ask. He lift a bottle of water beside the bed and hand it to Clarke. 

"You better watch this because next time his your turn"

"I know how to change a baby diaper Clarke, remember Octavia" he roll his eyes.

Clarke groan " this is not ark issued diaper Bellamy...watch and learn". So he watch as Clarke wet a towel with water, took off the soiled diaper, wipe Ocean butt with the wet towel. She told him to lift Ocean up as she lay another dry towel on the table. The towel was folded in half triangle. She place Ocean back on table with his butt on the folded towel, she lift the flap of the towel to cover him up and tied the edge of towel together at the front put on his pant. 

"See" she smile as she lift Ocean up who coo happily for having a clean diaper.

He couldn't help but smiled too... There is no way he could have thought of that. His mother was able to snick in many diapers when Octavia was born since there was many baby with the one child run. So dia per was available on the ark.

He took Ocean from Clarke a place a quick kiss on her lips " I hope this is okay" he ask   
Clarke sigh! " yeah, very okay" she say as she pull his head down for a heated kiss. Bellamy groan as Clarke open her mouth for him. He hold the back of her neck to pull her closer.

They both pull back in shock has Ocean land a slap on their face. They stared at each other, then at Ocean and bust out laughing. 

"Okay, I will go clean these". He took the dirty towels and left his tent.

Bellamy has a light spring to his step as he walk to the laundry area, everyone is still asleep as it was still dark outside. He was happy that Clarke feels the same way about him. They don't need words as they knew where they stood now after all they promise each other they'd explore their feelings when their people are safe.

By time he went inside, Clarke was feeding Ocean. He looks at his little family and feel an overwhelming amount of joy in his heart. He settle on his side of the bed, watching as Ocean feed and thought, earth may not be perfect but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Whatever comes tomorrow, they'd deal with it together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then we leave.

Clarke walk anxiously toward the med bay to see her mother. anxiety curled in her gut as she thought of her mother reaction to seeing her and a baby. The last time she saw her mother, she was carried in a stretcher into the Camp. She still hasn't forgiven her mother for her role in her father's death, but she isn't angry with her either. 

Their relationship will never ever be the same. she know that, but she can't help but feel excited as she walk close to her mom

She gaze at her mother as she tend to a patient completely unaware of her presence.

"Mom" she watch as Abby turn around in shell- shock at seeing her.

"Oh Clarke" she says through the fingers splayed across her mouth.

She tentatively step into her mother embrace. Abby hug her daughter as tightly as she could with a child verge between them. Abby step back at look at her daughter closely checking all over her for any kind of injuries.

" where have you been Clarke?, and who child is this? how could you leave like that, I thought you were dead,"

The two move from standing and move to sit at cot not occupied by a patient.

" Slow than mom" she smiles. " one question at a time,"

"where did you get a baby" Abby ask. She knew this was not one the baby she delivered since they settled into camp Jaha after all there are only three newborn.

"This my child mom," Abby gasp she she look closely at the baby, she can see the resemblance to her daughter with his eye and nose. "Which mean you were pregnant when you left".

" Yes"

"Oh! I'm so sorry charke, you shouldn't have done it alone. I know with the father gone, it must have been hard on you

Clarke seems surprise at her mother word... " the father gone?" She ask confused

"Yes, with Finn gone and finding out you were pregnant with his child I understand why you didn't come back sooner

Clarke finally understand what her mother is saying. Abby think the baby is Finn.

" Finn is not the father mom,"

"What?" She Spluttered

"Bellamy is the father not Finn" she stated.

Clarke bounce Ocean on her legs as the toddler was getting restless. A few people that walk in stared at her like she was a ghost, some flash her tentative smile others look with curiosity

"Bellamy" Abby said with disgust evident in her voice. 

"What's is wrong with Bellamy?"

"He is bad news Clarke! Remember what he did to Jaha. I hope stay away from him now that you're back, you don't need his help with the baby since I'm here " 

"He did what he has to, to protect his sister, family is very important to him" Clarke watch as her mother look away in shame knowing she's talking about how she didn't protect her husband.

"He's still not right for Clarke, you don't have to lean on him anymore"

"I don't want to have this argument with you mom. You and I have different opinion on what is good for me" she says as she stood up to leave.

Kane choose that moment to walk in, Clarke was hoping she'd be able to avoid him for a while as she's not ready to answer anymore questions.

"Clarke you're back" he said gruffly. He eyed the child that was pulling on her braid.

"Yes, I'm back. If you will excuse I have to go see the others"

She left quickly after that not missing the look Kane share with her mother. She also didn't miss the fact that her mother didn't hold her grandchild or play with him,... She shove that thought to the back of their mind.

As she walk out of the med bay Octavia and Raven cornered her. " there you are" she said coo and took Ocean from her. " I haven't meet my nephew properly yet" she said walking away in Ocean firmly place on her hip leaving her with Raven.

"Hey, how did it go" Raven ask as they walk around the camp. 

"As good as can be expected" she said as she look around camp jaha. The arkers look at her with a mixture of awe, fear and disqust. She notice the place haven't changed much. Tents scattered around her. People were going about their business and the only ones she saw walking was the hundred.

"Didn't they have something to do" she point at a group of arkers laying around.

"That is what they do everyday, the only ones work around here are the 100, all they do is being critical and treating us like dirt" Raven spat

"Why didn't you guys report to the council...surely, My mom and Kane will not let this go on" 

Raven snort as she shook her head at Clarke. "Don't worry, you will learn so enough"

"Learn what?" She asked. 

She spotted Octavia, Lincoln, Harper and Monty. She laughed as how tiny Ocean is with Lincoln cradling him in his arms. The remaing three were doing dishes. 

She knew Bellamy is away on a hunting trip with Miller and co. "Learned that's better to keep quiet. Your mother and Kane tend to side with the arkers, we are always at wrong no matter the crime" Raven stated as she lead Clarke to the group.

"Then why did you all stand for it" Clarke state as she ruffle Ocean hair.

"Stand for what?" Octavia ask. Raven sighed! Long and tired.

"I'm just letting Clarke know how things are around her...she think we shouldn't stand for how we are being treated.

Octavia humm, Monty robbed his back gently and the rest look anywhere but her.

" seriously, it can be that bad" she state.

"Monty why don't you show Clarke how bad it can get?'  
Harper stated. 

Clarke watch has monty lift his shirt. She gasped and rushed to him as she saw the wipp mark lining his back.

" Who did this" Clarke demanded furiously. 

"The guards.. On your Kane order because I made moonshine" monty said.

"What?" Clark ask shocked that he's do something like this to his own people. She stared at everyone seeing the despair hidden in their eyes. 

"They treat us like criminals Clarke...the pardoned was bullshit. There look at us like we are scum of the earth. 

"Okay! but first I need to go get something for your back"  
Clarke was furious she she walk away from the group, after all they been through with the grounders and mountain men to see that her people are still suffering make her want to shoot every arkers on site. 

 

The others watch Clarke walk away with trepidation.. They didn't want to dump everything on her so soon but the sooner she know the better they can plan how they can leave. Only the sound of Ocean clapping and babbling excitedly could be heard. 

"Do you think with Clarke back we will be able to leave" Octavia ask Lincoln.

"I don't know, considering I was banished and Indra stop training you there is no way for me to know if Lexa will allowed it because of Clarke" 

Octavia still blame herself for Lincoln banishment from his people, those that were loyal to him before turn against him since Nyko their healer died. They blame Lincoln for his death for associating her himself with her. She knew Lincoln is not accepted here either...the arkers look at him like savage. So she blame herself. 

It as if Lincoln sense what she thinking as he said " stop doing that.. It your not fault Octavia. I made my choice"

She squeeze his arms and peck his cheek.

"Will you stop already, I don't want to lose my lunch" Raven groan out braking the tension away.

Harper and Monty bust out laughing. "We don't eat lunch, only breaking and dinner" Octavia stuck her tongue out at Raven.

"Okay Lincoln, stop hoarding ocean. You just like Bellamy, he didn't let him up last night no matter how hard I tried" monty said as he tried to take Ocean from him.

"He's about to fall asleep, leave him where he's comfortable" he said.

"God you're just a big Teddy bear, ain't you" Harper jokes  
Lincoln smile as he watch Ocean drop slowing.

Clarke returns and she rub the concoction that was given to her by a patient she treated at the ocean on Monty back. She was given so many gifts she has gotten through all yet. This was gifted to her to ease the swelling and pain of her ankle when she was pregnant. It works like magic.

Monty hiss out as he feel the sting of whatever Clarke is apply on his back. 

"Don't worry, the sting will ease in a bit."

"Where did you get it, the clinic doesn't have anything like this" Monty said as he feel pain easing a bit.

"From the Ocean clan" Clarke stated as she reach into her pocket

"You went to the Ocean" Lincoln ask surprise.

"Yes, I gave birth there. They were so nice like said Lincoln".

" oh I brought a present for you girls" Clarke said. she brought out earrings and bracelets from her pocket.. It was exactly like the one she worn.

The girls circle her excited to try the earrings.. " I love mine in one ear but I don't know about you guys. It's in pair though" 

"I want the pair" Raven stated 

"Me too" Clarke place the earrings on Raven and Harper ear. The hole was a bit block, so she has to re Pierce their ear. Octavia ear have not be pierce at all just like hers. 

Monty gave her some hidden moonshine to clean the ear and the hook of the earring before she pierce them and place the earrings on it.

"I will have to check that every morning" the girls nod their head in unison. 

Clarke was about to hand them the bracelet when they heard shouting coming from outside. They group left to check what's happening. A fair amount of crowd has gathered around. The other know what's is happening except Clarke. 

"What's going on" she shout as she push through the crowd. 

"Someone is getting whipped" Monty stated. Like it's happen daily 

Clarke walk further to the front of the group and saw two guards about whipping a screaming boy.

"STOP" she yelled. They ignore her and continue with their whipping. "I said stop, you bastard" she said a few feet from the guards

One of the guard snarl "this is none of your business"

"It's my business when you're beating up one of my people" she stared the guards down 

"Stay away from here or you will be next" he sneer.

Clarke step in front of they boy before he could be hit again. She knew he was their youngest at the dropship after Charlotte died, he should be 14 or 15 yrs old.

Before Clarke could alter a word to try and reason with the guards again, the second one whipped her. Clarke was too stunned she didn't even feel the sting. All she saw was red as took out her gun and shoot him at the knee. He drop to the floor in a scream.. She took his whip and began to whipped the other guard who stood in stun silence. 

The crowd whisper and stare as stories of their Chancellor missing daughter returned with a child no less has spread through the camp.. The delinquents watch with pride and joy at their leader defending one of them.

Bellamy and his group walk in, to find the entire camp in disarray. He watch as the Chancellor and Kane pushed through the crowd, the guards on their heel. He spotted Octavia in front of their friends. " what's going on O?"

Octavia just point forward. He was surprised to see Clarke whipping the hell out of two guards as her mother try to get a hold of her. The guards were covering the head with their bleeding harms. "Damn" is all he could say.

"I know, she was trying to stop them from whipping Daniel when one of the guards whipped her and she just lost it"

"What, he whipped her?" Bellamy growl. furious that those bastard dare to lay a hand on her. He move forward but Raven stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"She shot him first before beating their ass. it's going to be a longtime before he can walk again". She shrugged.

" Clarke seems so different though" Monty say helpfully.

"Yeah, I noticed it last night. She's more confident and dangerous" they all nodded in agreement.

"She told me last night that the ocean clan call her wanheda when she arrived there. 

" what does that mean?" Jasper asked out of nowhere. If they were surprised he was speaking to them without his usual insult and sarcasm, they didn't show it.

"The bringer of death death" Bellamy and Lincoln say in unison. 

"Why?" He asked confused. " Because she defeated Mt weather, they think she has super powers or something" Bellamy says as he watch Clarke and her mother talk furiously to each other. Clarke gesture wildly with her hands as she threw the whipped on the floor. 

"That's fuck up" Raven state.

"I know."

Bellamy took Ocean from Lincoln who seem to have woken up due to the noise. 

"Clarke?" Kane said "Do you know what you have done, the repercussion and punishment of your action for attaching the guards?" Clarke snapped!

"I should be asking you what the meaning of this is Kane" she point to the little boy who is still crying. "That little boy was being beaten by your guards and when I tried to stop them, this bastard" she snapped at the guard who is covering behind jackson her mother second "whipped me"

"He refuse to do his chores Clarke, there are rules to be followed around here and the punishment was merited"

Clarke turn to her mother " you sign up on this?" She ask her.  
"This children need to be disciplined, the time alone without an adult supervision as made them reckless and unruly" she said seriously.

"Really?" Clarke ask with a raise brow

*You won't be punished as you have no idea about the rules around here but this should never happen again" she shoot head at her head in disapproval

Clarke look at her mother in disappointment. She wonder where the woman that used to braid her hair, humming as she feel asleep disappear to, then again, she wasn't the same girl that thought her mother hung the moon or that the world is black and white either. She guess the ground changed them all.

"Okay Chancellor" Clarke says coldly. " If this is the way you treat them, then we will leave. 'This children' as you called them survived without any supply when you send us all here to die, we survived grounders and the mountain men without you and we will do it again"

The hundred cheers loudly among the crowd as they whoops and high five each other. 

Abby is stiff. "Clarke, honey," she say in a placating tone. Clarke held up her hand "let me finish" she snapped. 

"I believed my people has teach your people all you need to survived. ( she look to Bellamy who nod his head in agreement) you don't need them anymore if they're such a complete nuisances."

 

What" Kane grimance " You can't leave " Abby says with finality. Clarke tilted her head and frown at her "yes we can and we will" 

"No, you can't leave, you leave here and settle somewhere else the grounders will kill you all " Kane said with smugness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading. XO

Bellamy watch as Clarke pace around in circle.. One one hand tugging on her braid as she muttered to herself. The tension around her shoulder was palpable. Octavia bounce Ocean on her leg as she chat with lincoln, Raven had a grim expression on her face. Miller stood stoic beside him as they wait. What they are waiting for, he don't know, he believe they are waiting for Clarke to say or do something. 

He can tell Clarke is and blaming herself for leaving and abandoning them to the arkers. She thought her people would be safe with the adult finally around. Him too felt a bit shame at not keeping his promise to keep their safe...he felt he disappointed her somehow. The little boy, Daniel has be taken care of by Clarke herself. He sat among them shirtless and wincing uncomfortably.

' I can't believe my mother would allow that to happen..I wouldn't believe it if I haven't witness it myself" her shoulder slump as if all the fight left her.

"Believe it princess" he snorted.

"We are still leaving though, grounders or not" 

"What? You plan on leaving again" he asked hurt.

"I plan on you coming with me" she glare.

"Hey, before you two get into one of your argument, can we focus here?" Octavia said with an eye roll" she snicker on the look on both the face.

"Where do we go anyway, that's not another grounders territory" Jasper asked.

Clarke contemplate for a moment... The mountain is basically home but she doesn't know how the delinquents with react to what she's about to say. She fixed her gaze on Bellamy before declaring

"We go to Mt weather" She stood straight seeming taller than she actually was, her posture goes rigid as she brace herself for the argument that's about to ensue.

The disbelief was clear on everyone face including Bellamy. He hasn't thought of what happened to him in the mountain for a long time. He still has nightmares about my mt weather and he know for a fact many of the delinquents still do. Feeling his blood being drained as he hang upside is not something he likes to remember often or the faces of those they killed as the radiation lick off their flesh. He shudders to get rid of those dark thought.

A shudders ran down Raven spine, Wick rub her back in circle as if he know the where her mind has flashed back to. He remember how totally helpless and useless he felt at seeing Raven drained of bone marrow knowing there is nothing he could do to help her or take away her pained. Harper was not fairing any better, she drew her jacket close to body placing her head on her knee trying to getting rid of the shivers slipping through her bone that is definitely from the cold

Clarke look at the face of everyone at the mention of Mt weather.. Jasper glared venomously at her. She could feels his rage even though he was sitting a good ten ft from her.

"I know everybody is not sold on the idea of us living there but it's the best place for us" Clarke shared.

"It a burial ground clarke and most of it were destroyed by the bomb Raven set off" Bellamy argued.

"No it not, it was the tunnels along with the reapers that were destroyed which we can build back"

"Do you forgot what happen there, the people you killed". Jasper spat at her.

"I did not forget, do you think I wanted to kill them," she shouts. " that I didn't regret everyone innocents lives that were lost that day. I starve myself for weeks after I left here drowning in guilt before my feet lead me to Mt weather. I had to carry every corspe in there outside and burned them except for Maya who I buried. At the end I gave them what the wanted, to be on the ground. They might not be buried but their are flowing along the wind " Clarke wipe the tears that fell on her cheek angrily. 

"You buried Maya?" Jasper choke out, stepping closer to Clarke 

Bellamy watch as Jasper wipe tears from his own eyes. He didn't know Clarke went through all that. Leaving for her to bear the burden alone, that was a very Clarke thing to do. Burying those bodies as some of punishment to herself, the idea that she starve herself while pregnant made him irrationally angry. He will having a private discussion with princess later about endangering herself.

"Yes I did why you were having a pity party for yourself. Now, as I was saying, Mt weather is the perfect place for us. Everything is almost intact. The back of the mountain have an expanse of land almost as big as this entire camp...those who cannot live indoor can put their tent outside or we could starting building cabins. There is a stream and even a farmland further than the back. 

" You have thought a lot about this?"

Lincoln asked nodding his head as Clarke regals them with benefits of the mountain. Though the idea of stepping foot in that place makes his anxiety rise. He's not one to scare easily but he can't stop his mind from flashing back to his reaper days.

"Take a look at this" she hand a camera to Bellamy. 

Bellamy examine the camera in his hold with care, scared if hold it too tightly the thing will fall apart. A few people gather around Bellamy as he look through the pictures. There were so many image of the mountain both of inside and outside, he could see what appear to be the armory, morone let out a whistles at seeing the display of weapons. Even Raven let out sigh at seeing the tech room. He saw the stream and farm Clarke spoke of. He see himself liking the place already though he still held reservation.

"I can see the appeal princess" he grinned and Clarke roll her eyes at him.

"I can work my mojo to electricfy the fence like here" Raven supplied. Her brains going miles a minute on all the things she'd do when she get her hand on those technology.

"I agree" Wick chuckled " shut up I'm just saying" she shrugged

"I say we go for it," Octavia declared in excitement waking a sleeping ocean who let out a loud cry, she cooed at the baby spinning him around in circle bumping her shoulder with Lincoln in the process. " We took down the mountain, so I say the mountain is our" Lincoln flash her a smile knowing he will go wherever Octavia go. Many shout their agreement high fiving each other. For a moment, Clarke wonder if it was Bellamy that has spoken seeing how her people are completely sold on the idea then she remembered he's standing close to her.

"Look like you're not the only Blake who can work the crowd with words" she whisper in his ear. he smiled, a full blown smile showing his dimples. " Yeah, that's one of the many Blake charm" he wiggled his eyebrow causing her to bust out laughing punching his shoulder lightly.

"Who is to say the grounders won't storm the mountain and slaughter us all" one of the deliquient asked. 

It seems their renew hope was dimmed as they all remember the threat of the grounders. Everyone look to Clarke and Bellamy who are both staring at each other in one of their silent conversation they witness before. It feels like they're all back in the dropship as they watch their leaders converse. Clarke shrug as she face her audiences. She eyed Monty specifically, seeming to have an internal battle with herself.

He stare at her in confusion wondering why she looking at him like that. "Well, do you think you can turn back the acid fog?"

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I said if you can turn the acid fog back on" Clarke repeated.

" I think so, I only shut it down," nodding his head "yeah I can do it"

"Excellent" Clarke clap her hands. " it's settled then"

"Alright people," Bellamy address the crowd. " We leave tomorrow before noon. Gather your belongings, supplies and whatever you can bring with you. We are taking whatever earned and work hard for, do not leave your tents behind." The crowd cheers as they hug and disappear to prepare for their journey.

"It seems you planned for this?" Bella asked as they both walk toward their tent.

"Yeah! I have been watching, considering it been longtime since I left, I have make sure its safe." 

"Good thinking" he humm. wiping drool of his from as Ocean grab a hold on his hair .. "You think they are just going to let us walk at of here without any protest" 

"Probably. I'm not sure. I think they well be counting on the grounders threat they hold us back" Clarke giggles as Bellamy pass their son to her so he could wipe his eye. He playfully glared at her. 

The three were interrupted as Gina walk toward them.. Clarke watch the other girl stare at Bellamy with longing.

"So you're the Clarke?" she said. Looking Clarke up and down trying to figure out the girl who Bellamy is so besotted with that he refuse to commit to her.

"The Clarke?" Clarke cock a brow at her settling Ocean on left help hip. The tension grew among them. Bellamy look like he rather be anywhere but there as he place his hands deeply in the pocket of his jeans rocking on his heel.

"Yeah, it just I have heard many stories about you around camp. You're different from what I imagined" the girl mubble taking notice of the awkward tension before Clarke could reply, Bellamy clear is throat to get the girls attention. They both stare at him waiting for him to say something.

"Uh....hum. He grunted in embarrassment before saying " I think he's hungry" he said pointing at the infant who was fussing on Clarke arms. Gina take that has her clue to walk away turning to look at the little family one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

"Well that was awkward" Clarke snorted letting out a smile " ex girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should have told you about her, but we haven't really gotten anytime to talk". He apologized.

" No problem. I didn't expect you to be celebate Mr whatever the hell we want" Clarke said with an eye roll. Laughing at the shock look on his face.

XXXX

The next morning the couple were lazily in bed kissing slowly refusing to get up after another sleepless night because their son refuse to sleep more than three hours. Octavia has bash into their tent earlier to take him giving the parents a moment of privacy. The kiss grew heated as both their shirt are already on the floor. Bellamy mouth close latched on her nipple, flicking it with his tongue while the other gently massage the other breast. Clarke moaned rocking her hip against his cock through the jeans. 

Looking up at her through his lashes, bellamy drag his lips down her stomach, placing soft kisses and gentle nips, watching her as she threw her head back, the fingers of one hand threading into her hair while the other fisted the blanket at her side. Sliding off the side of his bed, he popped the button of her jeans and lowered the zipper with enough slowness for her to give one last chance chance to stop him. She looked down at him but lifted her hips for him when he grabbed the waistband and gave it a little tug.

Locking eyes with her as he pulled her pants off, he tossed them off to the side before setting a hand on the inside of either thigh and leaned forward between them, pressing his lips just below her navel. Not releasing her from his gaze, he ran the tip of his tongue down until he reached his destination. Closing his eyes as he took a deep nose full of her scent, he locked them on hers again a moment later as he flicked the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top.

Breath catching in her throat, clarke moaned softly at the feel. she tried to close her thighs, but they were held in place by a very firm grip. Once again tossing her head back, she grabbed her hair in both hands as her body vibrated in desire.

Bellamy never once took his eyes off her as he continued to drive her to the brink of sanity. Latching his lips to her hidden little clit he flicked it with his tongue before sucking, perhaps a little harder than he should have, and inserted a finger into her dripping wet pussy, followed a few pumps later by a second finger driving her mad

Nearly completely out of her mind, Clarke's head thrashed from side to side twice before going back far enough to actually crack her neck a little, not that she noticed or anything.

Feeling her walls beginning to constrict Bellamy sped up his fingers and, with his lips still attached to her clit, growled a little, the vibration from it giving her that last little push she needed to fall into a blissful cloud of ecstasy. Removing his fingers, he lapped at her, cleaning her off every last drop of her essence before licking his lips as well. Humming little, he looked back up at Clarke taking in her heaving chest as she panted and the light sheen of sweat that glistened on her skin.

Smirking, he unbuckled belt and undo his pants, he slipped them off before crawling up her body, taking a little moment to bask in the pride on just how satisfied his girl was after something so simple. Dipping his head down, he pressed a kiss to her still open mouth as she continued to catch her breath.

Still breathing hard, Carke opened her eyes, lowering her head and looking up at Bellamy so far gone still that it escaped her notice the proud smirk on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned down again, pressing his lips to hers.

Holding himself up with one hand, he used the other to grip his painfully engorged cock, ran his thumb over the head once before lining himself up. Taking his time so he didn't accidentally hurt her by moving to fast, Bellamy slowly rolled his hips, pulling out slightly after each thrust until he was fully sheathed nice and tight inside his girl.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Clarke grimaced a little and turned her face into Bellamy neck, taking in ragged breaths as she adjusted to the intrusion.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye and keeping his voice low since his lips is close to her ear, he whispered, "are you alright?"

Nodding a little, "yeah, give me a minute."

Nuzzling his nose lightly against the mark already left from before on her neck "take your time, princess"

Her body slowly began to relax. Clarke gave him a lazy grin with a small twist of her hips, gasping lightly at sensation that sparked at the action.

Feeling the slide and grip of her walls around him, Bellamy eyes closed in ecstacy.... When the tight grip in his neck loosed a bit, he pulled back as his girl lowered herself back to the bed, groaning a little as he rolled his hips against hers. When he felt her arms flex ever so slightly, he lifted up and caught her hands lacing his fingers with hers and stretching them above her head  
he pulled back almost completely and thrust back slowly but forcefully, "Fuck" he choke out

Tightening her thighs around his hips, Clarke was a quick to meet him thrust for thrust, rocking against him so they always met in the middle, gasps, moans and sighs escaping with every meeting.

Feeling her begin to flutter, Bellamy began to speed up slowly but surely, with a well placed twist of his hips at just the right moment of her thrust, he brushed against her clit just right for her to hit her second orgasm, his name ripping from her throat. he speed up his thrust setting a fast pace as her wall held him in a death grip.. A growl rumbled his throat... knowing he was close, he pulled out of her wet heat, his cock slik with her juice, throwing his head back with one hand gripping his hair and the other on his cock, he gave himself a few pump before spilling on her stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as they slid closed. 

He was complete frozen trying to calm his racing heart. He drop in a heep heep beside her on the bed. 

"WOW" he exclaimed.. Staring lazily at Clarke his eyes closing again and the image of her fully naked, flushed and sated. 

"Yeah! I don't remember it been like this the first time" Clarke drawl

Bellamy got up to retrieve one of his shirt to clean up the mess the made. "Me too, it's too long" he says as he wipe Clarke stomach and himself. He lay his head on herself too lazy to do anything else.

 

Later in the day, the delinquents and about thirty arkers who were tired of the council rules packed of their belongings and left camp Jaha behind with their leaders at back. The few gun that Clarke brought with her were shared among the former guards. Neither Abby nor Kane could keep there, not without trying and making threat. With the parents of the children breathing down the council when their kids were threaten and almost causing riot false them to concede. 

That journey hasn't end...it's just the beginning.


End file.
